Jonathan's Student Adventures
by dodo44
Summary: Jonathan O'Neill's time as a student starting at Oxford, England without the crossover. This was for Framework4 who didn't like the original. Now it's a completely different tale. Mini Jack fic. R
1. Chapter 1

The disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Stargate and this story is not written for money.

Jonathon O'Neill Student Adventures by Josephine Asbury 

"Ahhhh," The much-abused book on Mathematical Philosophy,went flying through the air, collided with the wall and landed on the heap of dirty laundry, which had been sorted according to colour for tomorrows scheduled washday. The lean, light haired young man on the bed flung himself onto his stomach and covered his head with his hands. "Why, did I pick this stupid subject?"

"Because you're an egghead, and you wanted everyone to know, just how smart you are." Anna-Marie Sutton sat on the other bed, leaning against the headboard and continued to file her nails. "But now the great plan has backfired and you'll end up a homeless, wino who smiles toothlessly at the young girls as they walk past on their way to school." Her long slender legs were crossed at the ankles; her high-healed red sandals that had been discarded earlier lay at the foot of the bed. Everything about her spoke of elegance and good breeding from her straight back, to her delicate fingers, from the sky blue modern twin set she favoured, to her Marks and Spencer skirt. The golden auburn hair, twisted up into an eye catching yet simple swirl, had been copied by all of the university women that could manage it. She looked up from her time consuming task with a faux thoughtful glance, "Or was it a rhetorical question?"

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jon O'Neill sighed has he looked up from his melodramatic slump and over at his redheaded companion.

"And I meant every word." She smiled. She took a careful look at Jon's face and saw fine lines of tension around his eyes and the shadow of defeat in the his shoulders. Checking the time on the overly large Ikea clock on the wall she decided that a walk outside to grab dinner would be a useful interlude for her stressed young friend. "Come on that's enough deadly boring work for you for today. It's a slow week and because I care, I'll allow myself to be seen in your company on a Friday night. You're paying."

Taking a considering look at the abused textbook, Jon had to concede to the greater wisdom. What he did not know now he would not know tomorrow even if he studied all night. After a week of examinations and projects he had hit the proverbial brick wall. "Why thank you Lady Ginger. Dinner at Pizza Hut it is" He snipped at her as he rolled his stiff shoulders and stretched to loosen his cramped back muscles. Pulling his mobile phone from the back of his loose jean pockets he scrolled down the list of numbers. Multiply texts later and he had notified five more of Oxford's finest freshmen and sophomores to rendezvous with them at the local pizza restaurant in an hour.

Not long after moving across the Atlantic to study in Oxford, Jon had realised that the smarter his roommates were, the less organised they tended to be. All the years of taking care of Daniel and to a lesser extent Carter had held him in good stead when he had to keep the other users of the common room alive, hydrated and focused enough to actual make most of their classes on time. Even though he was the youngest of this year's freshmen his maturity and organisational skills had gained him the unofficial position of proxy parent to those that shared his common room. And if he was the proxy male parent then Anna was his female counterpart. They'd met on the first day of term, well collided would be more acute, looking at the map as he tried to navigate the facility of science, he did not see the girls tall 5ft 10 body until he had ended up on his skinny American ass. Upon hearing his quaint American drawl, combined with his young personage the older girls heart had been won and after a few meetings and lunches it had grown into a healthy friendship. He found her both intelligent, and humorous with an occasional sharp tongue that she used to cut down her enemies and shape up her friends. She kept them in touch with the truth no matter how hard a pill to take. She kept her absent minded "children's" feet firmly on the ground even if their heads were often found in the clouds.

Throwing his jacket on he open the door for Anna as she gracefully donned her sandals and waltzed out of Jon's room and into the dormitory's chaotic shared common room. "So your uncle is visiting again next weekend." She stated has they made their way out of the university student-housing complex and into the early summer evening.

"Yep, we're going to spend Saturday fishing and Sunday lazing around in an expensive hotel, paid for by the good old U.S. of A. Air Force. Jack's coming over for a week of meetings in London and he thought it would be a good time to catch up." Jack had met Jon's university friends many a time and Jon knew that Jack had a special place in his heart for Anna, and vice versa.

"Sounds dull." She said truthfully, "But I suppose as a bonding ritual it does have tradition behind it"

"Your just mad because he wont be around to drink you under the table and exchange tall tales. Be fair Anna you saw him last time and even you can't chance drinking yourself into oblivion on the last week of finals" The redhead shrugged and pulled out her packet of cigarettes as they walk along.

She shrugged dismissal at his last comment. "What are you doing for the summer break?"

"I'll be in D.C. I guess. Going home to soak up the ambience, have grits and waffles and proper pancakes dripping with maple syrup. Watch hundreds of TV channels simultaneously, be American and get away from you limey gits. All the things I've missed "

She laughed, "You know you might miss us." Jon gave her a disbelieving look. "I was wondering if you would like a house guest for a week or so." She continued, "Just so you don't forget all those limey swear words you've been trying out." Jon was thoughtful.

"I thought you were going over to Cleveland to see some people for the holidays."

"Yes I am, but I can always spend some time in D.C. as well"

"I'll talk to Jack but I don't see why not. I would love to show you the sights."

They traded chitchat as Jon's study craze faded and his usual easy-going persona returned. By the time they were seated in the pizzeria with their friends he was relaxed and taking the opportunity to sip on his beer that was stationed next to Anna not his own under aged self. The company was good and the conversation flowed around the table with the stress of the weeks forgotten by all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathon O'Neill Student Adventures by Josephine Asbury

It was after eleven when the amber eyes, caught sight of the young girl and boy walking along the path that led past the overgrown warehouse land. It was a commonly used shortcut for the students and he had known that he did not have long to wait for his next victim. He crouched his large bulking body lower into the bushes as they approached his hidden position, a smile graced his lips, and he could almost smell their vulnerability and innocence.

Jon felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and salute as they walked back to the campus, years of being in hostile territory, as Jack, had conditioned his instincts to a level few individuals gain. It seemed that Anna was attuned to the change in atmosphere and the attention of her friend as she too fell quiet a moment before the bushes to their right erupted and a large man shot forwards and made a grab for Jon. While part of Jon's brain was stunned by the speed of the attack the conditioning of the special forces officer kicked in and he caught the hand that reached for him and with a twist and a duck he had used the attackers momentum against his foe and he flew over Jon's shoulder. Jon staggered at the strength of his opponent, being a mini 5ft 7 and lean to boot was all to his attackers advantage, but the strength of the guy made him regret not taking the time to keep fit more often in the gym. He realised that he maybe in trouble as the man recovered and smiled as he made his second attempt.

"Run Ginger." Jon shouted as his swings had little affect and the attacker grinned toothy at his feeble attack. Changing tactics mid-swing Jon swung a leg out and surprised the mugger and successfully swept his feet from under him. That just made the guy mad and with unexpected grace, he flipped himself upright and pulled out a switchblade that he quickly unsheathed. The look on his face clearly said that playtime was over. With exceptional speed the man was suddenly too close and Jon could only see his angry glowing eyes. Then he was deafened by the surprising sound of a 6mm gun unloading at close range, and blood splattered into his face, temporarily blinding him.

"Are you OK, Jon?" A calm voice was saying as he tried to make sense of the situation. "It's ok, you're safe. He won't be causing any more trouble now." Jon recognised Anna's clipped British tones and tried to clear his sight and control his breathing.

He managed to gasp, "You're armed?" His vision cleared to show only Anna, and the huge body of their assailant." The red-haired woman strode closer to the innate form on the ground and checked for signs of life, all the while keeping her gun trained on the wanabe thief.

"He's dead. I had to make the shot count because he was so close to you." Anna seemed to be talking slower than usual.

"What!?" Jon's two-year brain had a problem linking the facts, gun, Anna, body. In England people just didn't carry guns. Even the police force patrolled the streets with radios not artillery. The whole attack had barely lasted a minute.

Anna gingerly reached over towards him. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, and I want you to know I really am your friend" He flinched back out of her reach.

"Who are you? And who do you work for." Jon took up a defensive stance away from Anna. His brown eyes were the hard cold eyes of a soldier evaluating an unknown possibly hostile element. Anna sadly looked at her friend of a year. Carefully she reached into her bag, put away her gun, pulled out an identification card and handed it Jon.

"I'm Special Forces, Jon, I am part of your security detail. You're roommate Kevin Lawson is part of the British assigned bodyguards." She paused as she let that sink in, "General O'Neill is a prominent figure and as his nephew do you really think that you would be allowed to attend the University without protection? To be honest the Prime Minister wouldn't take the chance even if the General did." She tried again to both reassure and approach him and again was rebuffed. "I'm sorry." She said again as she pulled out a pink mobile phone and turned away. "Airman Sutton reporting an altercation off Harrington Street. Assailant is down, and O'Neill is safe."

Using his sleeve to wipe away the remaining blood, Jon moved away for airman and sat down heavily on a wooden fence that boarded the industrial site. He let his mind wonder as Ginger made her report, 'No, not Ginger, Airman Sutton.'

As she waited for reinforcement and the local constabulary to make it's appearance, Anna looked sadly over at Jon, "I'm still your friend." Her voice caught as she looked at cold person her young associate had become.

"Tell me." Jon glared at her with his arms folded to keep in warmth or a self-comforting gesture she couldn't say. Silence raged between them as the seconds ticked by Anna's will to just forget the incident was fighting and losing against Jon's feelings of betrayal.

She breathed in a calming breath as she met Jon's gaze and gave him his answers. "Over a year ago, I was stationed with the general at Cheyenne Mountain. I enjoyed the assignment and well you know your uncle he was kind of funny and we got on." She looked up, "One day he invited me into his office and we talked for a while. I didn't realise it but it was his idea of and informal interview. I liked him Jon and when he asked me to take on this position as a favour, I took it. You are so much like him in some ways, it wasn't an assignment anymore it was just fun and frolics at University."

Just then the Calvary arrived, late and after the action but the Calvary never the less, and the clean up operation started. It was hours before their statements had been taken by the three different agencies and they were free to return to their accommodation. As they walked back towards the campus Jon who had been quiet though most of the night, smiled at Anna. "Jack is so going soft." He smirked at Anna, "Security detail, he's becoming the proverbial overprotective parent." Seeing his overturn of friendship for what is was Anna joined in the laughter.

"Yeah," She said, "The General's a total big girl's blouse."

"Next weekend his ass is mine." Jon began to plot Jack's downfall while the companions headed home and the night faded to dawn.

A/N

This is the non crossover version for framework4.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan's Student Adventures. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, and this story is not written for profit, just reviews.

Jonathan O'Neill walked into the hotel room with his travel bag slung over his shoulder, as the room assistant opened the door for them. Looking around he smiled as he surveyed the suite allotted to the USA Air Force General and his nephew. Casually walking from the main lounge area into one of the two adjoining bedrooms, he grinned at the immaculate room with large screen TV and mod cons. Living, as a student sharing a room in a hall of residence wasn't the worse thing that he remembered doing however this weekend was going to be a nice break from his normal routine. Turning around he watched Jack skilfully search the apartment, looking for spying devices, intruders, hell knowing how paranoid Jack could be, even little green men.

"I'll take this room." Jon announced as he threw his bag onto the once immaculately made bed and then followed it soon after swiping the remote control off the coffee table as he went by. "Man this is the life." He sighed. Jack followed the younger man into the room as he continued his surveillance circuit of their rooms, with one of Carters anti-spy gizmos held nonchalantly in his hands.

"And tomorrow there's fishing up on the private lake, it's days like these that make up for all the rest." Jack smiled over at his invented nephew and watched as the kid flipped through the channels until he found an old comedy rerun to leave on in the background.

It was late Friday evening and after picking up his ward on the afternoon they had made their way northwards in the rental truck to the small resort. Although England was five hours ahead time wise, the long days that he had put in to prepare for next weeks meetings and enjoy a weekends fishing had drained the silver haired General. He found himself wistfully looking at Jon, 'To be young again.' He thought and then the wistfulness retreated as he saw the huge yawn that adorned the youthful face. "Long day?" He enquired as he went to the main lounge and retrieved the welcome pack that contained the room service menu.

"Long several weeks actually. I don't want to see another equation or read another theory until October and even then it will be too soon."

"I thought you loved the knowing, the learning, the Oxford."

Jon laughed sardonically, "Yeah, but the testing and dissertations, not so much."

"Well only two more years and then you can do it all again for your masters." Jack settled onto the edge of the bed and went through the Welcome pack. "Cast your mind back a few years to a conversation between a very wise Colonel and a 2 old week copy, you said, "From here on in you and I are different," and set out to be King of the Geeks."

"Don't remind me. Why did I take more than one degree?"

"To be a supreme King of the Geeks, and because you wanted to prepare for the future you and I know is coming." The two men shared a look.

"I know but I should have realised that there was a reason the University cap the amount of units you take at 120. Taking the additional correspondence courses was probably going over the top."

"You know when I told Thor about how grating the whining was, I thought he'd be able to zap it right out of your sorry ass." Jon threw him a dirty look.

"I'm a student it's what we do. And the other thing we do is eat, pass me the menu." Jack passed one of the overpriced menus over and went back to perusing his own copy. Picking up the phone from the bedside table, Jon rang down to reception and placed their order for dinner. He ignored Jack's raised eyebrows when he doubled their order of pie, but he just knew that one piece just wasn't going to cut it and Jack wasn't going to share his. "How's the team?"

Both Jack and Jon glanced at the anti-spy gizmo before they continued with the discussion.

"You, know how it is, they kick some serious Goa'uld arse and another bully show's up from another school yard, bigger stronger, shouting, "I'm your God, kneel before us," they run into a woman space pirate who pounds on Daniel and they decide to keep her for a laugh. It's all fun and games."

"How much bigger, how much stronger? And did Daniel like being pounded?"

"Daniel makes a lot of noise about it but every chance he gets he talks about her, Well when I talk to him of course. Let's just say that the Ori, are the new God wanabees in town, and kith and kin to the Ancients. It's very likely that with enemies that powerful, you maybe re-activated to your commission before the age of 21. To be honest if you weren't so nerdy you'd have been recalled already. The scrawny kid look kind of went against you as well, that final growth spurt kind of kicks in late with the O'Neills."

"But if they need me…"

"Hammond was right a room full of seasoned personnel, are not going to take orders from a boy."

"I made them listen once…"

Jack cut him off, "They thought you were me and now we know you're not really me, you were a copy and you've grown into Jon. You're a whole new geeker entity to me, and that's good. In fact it couldn't be better." He watched as Jon's face went from forlorn to curious.

"It's good because…." Jon prompted his elder impatiently.

" Jon, your IQ is high, mine is high and yours is doing things that indicate that the Asgard might have cleaned a few of the old brain cells when they copied them. Let's just say that the President and others are seeing that there is more that can be done with an O'Neill, than give him a P-90." Jack smirked at Jon; "You'll be giving the Wonder Twins a run for their money in no time, and considering that one, blows up suns for fun and the other opened up the universe for us, you are exactly where your country wants you."

There was a knock at the outer door and the conversation was put aside for another time while the pair allowed the room service waiter to set the table in the lounge and they ate their dinner.

Later in the evening Jack sat on Jon's bed and as the two made increasingly bizarre references between the characters of the Simpson's and the SGC and then the universe. The senior and the junior sat and ate their third allotment of dessert and in a plush hotel, in England, both savoured the strange feeling of home.

**_ficficficficficficficficficfic _**

Early the next morning, Jon crept out of his room and into the suite's bathroom. After he had showered, he took the bar of soap from the shower cubical and shaved a thin slice of the top of the soap with his utility knife and made a small but deep hole in the soap and pulling out a small bottle of green dye filled the hole. Then using a little of the warm water he sealed the two pieces back together. Smiling evilly he removed the largest hotel towels from view, then prepared himself for a day's early morning river fishing. Setting the scene he casually ordered breakfast for two and when it had arrived with the morning papers, waited for the show to begin.

He did not have to wait long for his prey to arrive, obviously hit with the jetlag, O'Neill Senior wandered into the shower without sensing the danger. Jon took up his secondary post by the outer door of their suite and opened the door, then hid behind it.

"What the…" Jack stood in the shower letting the green dye run down his body, "Oh for crying out LOUD!" Mentally catching up with what was happening he ran out of the bathroom, with the smallest bath towel precariously clutched around his waist he was covered from neck to toe in green dye. "How dare the little _wretch_ prank him?" He thought, seeing the suite door swing slightly open, and hear the barely smothered laugh, Jack presumed that the reprobate was on the run, and set off in hot pursuit. Only to hear the door click shut behind him. Turning around he unleashed a moments worth of multi-lingual swearing at the door, and heard a gasp from behind him, as rapturous laughter mocked him from within the suite. There, standing gawping in his direction, a mature, well dressed, woman had her hand held out to cover the eyes of her young female companion, from the green, near naked man in the corridor. As they scuttled by, the younger woman, sort to avoid the hand of censorship, and craned her neck for a better view.

From the inside Jon, sat on the floor by the door weak from laughing so hard and, for so long. Eventually the wave of abuse and thumping had abated to mild threats and knocking, into the relative quiet Jon said, "Tell me about Airman Sutton, Jack." The threats stilled and Jon heard his make-believe Uncle say quietly;

"Oh for crying out loud," There was a pause, "Open the door, and I'll explain everything." Jon unlocked the door and let Jack enter the room once more. The elder man walked into his room and retrieved a hotel bathrobe before taking a seat at the table. Jon resumed his seat and sipped at his cool coffee. "How much do you know?" Jack asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the still warm pot.

"Enough to be pissed," Came the reply, "At first then, I thought that without Ginger covering my scrawny ass, I'd have been in deep trouble last week." Jack nodded he'd read the report. The fact that the assailant seemed more intent on killing than robbery hadn't gone un-noticed by anyone.

"Jon, you are the nephew of the head of Homeworld Security that makes you a target. Add in that if the NID were to discover the truth, and then you would be their principal target the powers that be, were not going to leave you unescorted. The British Prime Minister doesn't know the full story, but when he found out Earth's frontline General's nephew was applying to Oxford, well he called me. Trust me, this small bodyguard consignment is the watered down version of the security he wanted to use. He wanted to know if there would be a chance that unfriendly visitors from outside the planet would target you. I gave him all the reassurances I could but even I wanted someone watching your back."

"And Ginger was picked because…?"

"Come on, think about it, Anna and I get on well, that's not an act. I picked her, because if had to be anyone, it had to be someone I trust. I knew the two of you would click. Her accent is genuine too; she went to a private school over here. She really is studying, it's probably why you didn't tweak her cover." Jack was glad to see Jon return his half-smile. "Jon?" Jack waited until brown eyes met his. "This dye had better not be permanent and 3…2…" Jon jumped up from the table and attempted to evade capture, "…1." Jack called, as he grabbed his fleeing antagonist and set about teaching him the benefit of adult size over scrawny teenager nerds. Early morning river fishing was forgotten.

A/N

This story is going in a different direction to the other one now. Who knew? Please review and let me knnow what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Jon O'Neill sat on the U.S.A.F. plane as it made it's way over the Atlantic Ocean towards Washington. Jack turned the pages of his magazine listlessly as he looked out of the window. 'Damn it I prefer flying, to being a passenger.' He thought as he checked his watch for the second time in the last hour. Jon had been away in his own world, typing away at his laptop engrossed in whatever mental pursuit his vivacious mind had taken him to. Jack briefly contemplated switching his clone's pc off, but as he reached his hand out, to perform the small act of sabotage he spotted the faded green dye still evident on his hand. 'Perhaps not.' He thought.

Looking out the window again, he let himself mentality drift over the intense week of meetings he had just attended in London. The incessant arguing over Stargate policy and the Ori led new concerns, had taken it out of the Major General. The incident with the Khalek, Anubus' genetically manipulated spawn, had just added oil to the fire. The international community were feeling increasingly concerned with the number of new hostile aliens that were superior to the Earth forces and the comparatively meagre number of allies willing to back Earth's defence. The Tok'ra were a dying race that had never held the Tau'ri in high regard. The Tollen home planet was gone. The Free Jaffa, were in a time of chaos and change and the Nox had their, see no evil, do no bloody good, doctrine. His buddy Thor and the Asgard were working closer with them but Earth needed to find new players in the Universe. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, the whole affair had left him drained, preaching the O'Neill never-say-die attitude to scared politicians had left him feeling all of his 50 odd years.

"Was it that bad?"

Jack didn't look at his nephew as he answered, "Yeah. It's not looking good. We're not playing Little League anymore."

"It was never little league, its just that we competing against more focused teams. The previous opposition were watching out more for each other, the new guys have their own house in order and are focused on bringing us to heel." Due to the unsecured area they were talking in, neither Jack nor his clone could openly discuss the topic of the Stargate. "The games just started, this wont be the first time the underdogs won the season."

Jack smiled, "Yep, that damn O'Neill never-say-die attitude. You gotta love it."

"It's kept us alive Jack, don't knock it."

"Hey not knocking, just enjoying."

"The best team are up to bat, betcha they've got a few home runs in them."

"No way, it's a sure thing. And there's no way I'm betting against them." Jack felt Jon's confidence seep into his soul, replenishing the optimist that was naturally Jack. Casting off the last of the committee's pessimism he said from his heart of hearts, "I hate politicians. The glass is always half empty if you're got it, but half full if they're trying to sell it to you."

Jon laughed and closed the lid of his laptop. "You know what Hayes, wants to see me for?" A few days into the week they had received a call from the Presidents office to ensure that Jon, would be returning to the U.S. for the summer break and he'd been ordered to report to the Pentagon with Jack when they touched down in Washington D.C.

"Nope, but I have my suspicions." Jack pulled his cap over his eyes as he settled down in his seat, to catch up on some sleep before meeting his Commander in Chief.

"Do you think that play time is over for me?"

"Isn't it what you think?" Jon nodded, although Jack couldn't see him, that was exactly what he thought.

* * *

Henry Hayes looked at the three uniformed men seated around the table. On the desk there were the complete and unabridged personnel files of his Director of Homeworld Security, and his 17-year-old clone. The argument had been flowing for the last 15 minutes; Henry listened without speaking, to the views of his advisors, as the debate raged.

"He's still a boy."

"No he's a clone of one of the most successful military leaders we've had since the start of the Stargate program, we would be remiss not to use every weapon we have at our disposal. The Ori are on their way to this Galaxy and can we really leave one of our best men playing schools."

"But he's in the best place, whatever the Asgard did they made him way smarter than the original we will benefit most by harvesting the power of his mind. His IQ is off the charts by ensuring that…"

"He is studying most of them via correspondence course, if we place him at the SGC, he'll…"

"He'll become just another fly boy and sit back and let the current geniuses work their miracles. He'll be out that gate before he's found BDUs that fit with a P-90 in his grasp."

"We wont send him though the gate then, he can be a earth based civilian consultant."

"Jack as always performed better than his counterparts when off world. Keeping his clone planet side is still wasting a valuable resource."

"It will be difficult for Jon and for the men to relate to him. He's a clone of their boss for God sake. How would you like to go home one day from work and come back as the tea boy?"

"They'll all have to suck it up. This is war not…."

"How can we place a boy on what is essentially the frontlines."

"He's not a real boy…"

"Tell that to Jack, he's not going to let us do what the Hell we like with what he has come to view as his ward."

"Jack will see sense."

"No one can make O'Neill do what he doesn't want to, I think that is taken as read."

"Jon is an American citizen, he may chose not to come back."

"Choice. He's a damn alien clone, he has no rights that we don't grant him."

"Jon is still 100 human and lets not piss off the only allies that are giving us any kind of assistance, by treating him anything less than that."

"Are you sure about that? We don't know what the little green men did; we thought he was Jack O'Neill at one point, who knows what else they put into the mix."

"Extensive tests have been done, he is 100 human. Even the Supreme Commander Thor stated he was just a clone."

"How can a clone out perform the original?"

"It could simply be that the clone is utilising the same assets as the original in a different way. Let's not fall for Jack's dumb ass act. Our Black Operation specialists are the best in the world. Jack has a Doctorate in Engineering."

"We know nothing about the effects of cloning. He's a security risk that should be based at either Area 51 or 52 not Limey England. We shouldn't have let him leave the states to begin with."

"He's under guard at all times, for his own protection. General O'Neill is taking his role as guardian seriously."

"We should..."

Then they reached the point where decisions were made, Henry Hayes had waited for them to get to this point, and he called it the point of truth. It happened when the smaller details had been aired and people got to the root of the problem. One of the men, fed up with the time wasted on the minor particulars made the topic clear with one forcefully voiced question;

"Be that as is may, lets not lose focus here. Jonathan O'Neill Junior is an apparent whiz kid with 30 years of military knowledge. Let me ask you this, how can we justify NOT utilising him?"

* * *

A/N

Please feed the author and review? Would you prefer Jon to be on a team or SGC based scientist? Would you like him with a rank or civilian? This story is now a completely different tale to the other one of simular title.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan's Student Adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Stargate SG1 or any of the characters portrayed. I do however own the dialogue and the story.**

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I don't want to just keep adding chapters, I actually am trying to improve my writing skill as well. I would also like to thank my beta Berni as well, for all her tips on punctuation and story telling.

* * *

Captain Frank Jeffery had just landed the small Air force plane down on the Washington runway in a perfect textbook landing. Smiling he pulled on his cap and checked his uniform. Major General O'Neill wasn't known for being a fussy general but he was well liked and the young Captain wasn't immune to the famous O'Neill charm and genuine praise from the General was always well received by the ranks. So moving swiftly to attend to his two passengers needs he swept through the door and snapped a sharp salute at the General.

"General..." He began and was blinded by a bright flash of white light. When he could see again he noted that the two O'Neills were no longer on the plane. "Oh Fuck!"

* * *

Jack rapidly blinked to clear his sight and looked around. Jon stood at his side, the ever-present laptop, safely encased in an over shoulder holdall, clasped in his hands. It took only a few seconds for his battle-trained mind to conclude that he was on a rather familiar Asgard ship. Looking at the control consol he spotted a familiar small thin grey alien. 

"Thor, buddy." It didn't happen often now but both he and his clone spoke in unison the typical greeting to the Asgard Supreme Commander. The O'Neills saw what they would believe to be amusement flicker across Thor's impassive face as he bowed his head slightly.

"Greetings, O'Neill and O'Neill Junior." Jon rolled his eyes; he could swear that Thor was laughing at them.

"You know Thor, you're going to have to learn to put a bell on that thing. A five second warning or something, 'cause one of these days we're going to be in the middle of something and it'll be a little inconvenient." 

"I shall take it under advisement O'Neill." Damn it if the Asgard didn't just look all the more amused.

"So not that we're not happy to see you or anything but what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Jon asked as he turned to gaze out the observation window and noticed that the earth was fast becoming a small dot and the stars started to streak past. "Ahhh kidnapping."

"Thor, you wanna tell me something?" The elder O'Neill drawled. 

"O'Neill you have been invited to Orella the Asgard Homeworld."

"When you say invited…" Jack indicated the view screen as the ship moved through hyperspace.

"Our time grows short it has not escaped our knowledge that it can take some time for your leaders to contemplate such decisions."

"And they may have said, no. So you chose not to ask." Jon smirked at the grey alien as Thor inclined his head in the clone's direction but chose not to answer that comment.

"Well not that I'm not flattered Thor but I'm getting a little bit old for the old world saving. I leave that to the kids these days. And when I say kids, I don't mean Junior,because he's doing the whole school thing now. Why not SG-1?" Jack walked closer to Thor and the control panel.

"Because O'Neill you were the first representative of the your race to communicate with us as equals. It seems fitting that you are there when the Asgard people bestow a gift from our people to yours." 

"A gift you say?"

"Yes, O'Neill a gift." 

"A long way to go for socks, wouldn't you say?" He quipped. It felt good to be among the stars again whatever the reason. Being away from the SGC had been a shock to his system after spending nearly a decade of his life meeting different peoples, aliens and cultures, life restricted to just one planet had left him feeling strangely restricted and bereft.

"We had no idea that your world were in need of socks O'Neill. Perhaps if there is a next time we will fulfil this need as well." Now Jack knew that he'd been able to corrupt the Asgard with his wacky humour. Jon shook his head at the two of them and moved to look at the streaks of light as they sped though space. 

"So no Replicator style emergency, just a quick visit to the Asgard Homeworld?"

"We are in no danger where your help is required O'Neill."

"Sounds like fun."

"My people have seen the impact your people have had in this universe. You have defeated opponents that wereviewed assuperior and have helped save the Asgard and this universe from our great enemy the Replicators. It has been decided that the potential that we have seen in your race has reached fruition and the Asgard would like to recognise your status. O'Neill although the Asgard time is short, we would like to offer you a great gift." Thor paused in his narrative to stare at the two O'Neills. "We wish to recognise you as the Fifth race."

"The Fifth Race, as in Furling, Nox, Ancients, Asgard and now us." Jon smiled down at the alien.

"Yes, O'Neill Junior." If an Asgard could smile, then Thor was grinning at his favourite humans.

"As recognition we would like to give you and your people the knowledge of the Asgard people."

"What everything, the whole shebang?" Jack was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, O'Neills, all of the Asgard knowledge will be at the disposal of the people of Earth. While there is still time." There was a long pause as the two men let the impact of their good fortune sink in. It was staggering the benefits to the Earth immeasurable. 

"Well Thor, I don't know what to say buddy. I'm touched." Jack clapped the alien on the shoulder. "This is the best kind of kidnapping. A surprise promotion, and pressies, is there gonna be cake too?"

Jon's face was still a little puzzled. "Thor, that's twice that you've mentioned that time is short. Short for what?"

"You know that we are a dying race O'Neill Junior, our people could not go through the cloning process for much longer, we were looking at a few more cycles at most."

"But you still have a few cycles left."

"O'Neill our time is at an end the last cycle was flawed. It produced a mutation that has proved to be fatal. We, our people, the Asgard are dying from a genetic disease that has no cure. The gift we wish to bestow will be our last act of friendship between our peoples. We have 6 months to one of your years at the most. This is goodbye."

"Your whole race is dying?" Thor nodded.

"And you don't need our help because…"

"There is no cure for this. There is nothing you can do to help us." Both O'Neills were stunned at The Asgard's calm acceptance.

"So, you're just giving up? Thor you have gotta keep fighting. The battles not over 'til the fat lady sings and in my book 6 months means that we'll find a way." Jack spoke to the alien he considered a friend.

"We'll swing back to earth pick up Carter and the team. We'll beat this thing."

"O'Neills there is no way that we can clone ourselves again."

"What about when that guy from earth got a hold of the Asgard DNA he produced a clone. Which means that…"

"No. O'Neill there is no way. I'm sorry O'Neill but this is one case where our methods far outreach yours." Thor looked at the two adamant humans; truly they were the Fifth race. "The Asgard race is doomed." 

* * *

An hour later and Jon sat cross-legged on the floor in a small corner of Thor's ship. He'd left Jack to talk to Thor. They'd spent the last hour questioning the Asgard.

"What about the Nox? Thor surely they can help you find a cure. They bring people back from the dead." Jack had raged.

Thor had looked kind of tiredly at the two of them. "They could perhaps save a few of our number however they could not cure us of the disease and the breakdown of our genetic code will be inevitable."

"The Ancients then, I've seen them ascend a whole planet of people. They're your allies; they should be willing to help. Can they not ascend your people?"

"Unfortunately O'Neill, The Ancients and the Asgard diverged from each other eons ago. We can no longer ascend as we could have, when our forms were more comparable to your own." 

That was the crux of the matter, if the three of the most advanced races couldn't find a way to save the Asgard, then what could they do. 

"We've still got 6 months Thor. Carter will get right onto this. We'll come up with another smart dumb idea. You like those, well we got plenty. The earth is choc full of dumb ideas"

"O'Neill we can not allow the Asgard technology and knowledge to fall into the wrong hands. After we have given you our gift, we will deploy a self-destruct mechanism, which will destroy Orella. The Council will not be swayed." 

"Mass suicide. Thor buddy, that is not the way." Jack continued to get though to the skinny assed thickheaded alien. This is where Jon had left to think He had a couple of hours to come up with a Wonder Twin plan, without the Wonder Twins.

* * *

On his laptop he had sketched out a few plans, which he was sure the Asgard had already thought of.

Plan A. Using a time-dilation devise to put them into status, stretch 6 months into several hundred years waiting for their allies to save them. "But we all know plan A never works." Jon said to himself.

Plan B. Download their consciousnesses in to ship/ data storage devices like Thor had been able to do with Anubis. " That might work." Suddenly Jon jumped up and made his way back to the control centre at a run. Plan C he knew a plan C. 

Busting in he, stopped for a second to see the unusual sight of a very pissed off Asgard blinking rapidly at Jack senior, who had obviously not relented in the attempt to sway the Supreme Commander. They both turned to him at his entrance.

"I've got a dumb idea." He said as he approached the two verbal combats, "Have the Asgard tried non-organic bodies."

"Young O'Neill, the Asgard, have looked into this possibility however a way to maintain the consciousness of an individual and transfer that across to an inorganic structure will take many years of development we do not have the time."

"What if we have already come across one that can clone and transfer, humans consciousness? Would you be able to convince the High Council to at least look at it?" Thor blinked as he looked at the teenager. "Thor the technology is already available on one of the first planetsSG1 travelled to."

"That's what I'm talking about." Jack joined in his clone's enthusiasm. "The fat lady is not singing on the Asgard yet."

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you like this please read and review.


End file.
